


Колибри

by allla5960



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт и Наташа вероятно были неправильными гриффиндорцами. Но это, в общем-то, мало кого волновало. Двое из пятерки лучших — вот и все оправдание, которое им было нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колибри

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках флешмоба драббл-hogwarts!AU по различным фандомам. ООС есть и не тыкайте меня в него, я считаю, что тут он необходим.   
> Арт, по которому, собственно, и выведен данный драббл — http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m80gmpQFT11rbplhno1_500.jpg   
> Принадлежность к факультетам изменена в угоду сюжету, или пародии на сюжет в этом маленьком драббле.

Клинт и Наташа вероятно были неправильными гриффиндорцами. Но это, в общем-то, мало кого волновало. Двое из пятерки лучших — вот и все оправдание, которое им было нужно. 

— Неровно, — коротко выдохнула Наташа, зажмурив глаза. Она тут же их открыла, чтобы посмотреть на то, как Клинт создавал прототип колибри — Романофф была уверена, что к вечеру коридоры школы будут заполнены тысячами копий. Бартону все ещё хотелось быть лучшим, а в частности быть лучше Локи в мастерстве иллюзий. 

— Ровно, — нахмурился Бартон и, будто в отместку, легонько пнул ее коленом. 

Наташа отвечать ему не стала, уткнулась в книгу и стала Клинта с его иллюзиями колибри банально игнорировать. Ей ли было не знать, на какие кнопки следует давить?! 

— Таша, — практически моментально проныл Клинт, пытаясь выпутать ноги, которые свободно переплетались со стройными ножками Наташи в привычных плотных чулках. 

У Бартона был небрежно развязан галстук, а оберег на руке болтался на паре ниток. Наташе было сложно удержаться от замечания и ещё сложнее — от того, чтобы поправить все это и пришить пуговицу к низу рубашки, оторванную ещё в прошлые выходные. 

— Не называй меня так, — забавно сморщила носик Романофф. Клинт улыбнулся так широко, что ей в голову закралась мысль, запихнуть его палочку ему же в рот, причем поперек. Казалось, что очень даже поместится. 

— Не буду, — пожал плечами Бартон. 

Он всегда потакал ее желаниям. Глупым, мгновенным, ничего не стоящим. А также важным, невероятно решающим и практически невероятным. И Клинт никогда не был покладистым, но любил, когда Наташа буквально на мгновение искренне улыбалась — даже не губами, лишь глазами, до симпатичных лучиков-морщинок, — и целовала его в нос. 

(Хлопок) 

— Мне нравятся темно-зеленые, — Наташа скосила на него хитрый взгляд и аккуратно перелистнула кончиком палочки страницу книги. 

По холлу факультета храбрецов металась одна темно-зеленая колибри. Клинт дернул галстук висевший тряпкой на плечах и легким витком палочки в воздухе растроил птичек. 

— Ровно, — улыбнулась Наташа, не глядя на сосредоточенного Бартона. Ей не нужно было смотреть, чтобы почувствовать его теплый нос на своей шее.


End file.
